The present invention relates to additive manufacturing of a 3-D object and more specifically to additive manufacturing of an object on a rotatable surface.
Complex mechanical parts used in the aircraft, power, and other industries are often configured to rotate or to surround a rotating object. Such parts generally have a radial symmetry but often have very complex structures radiating away from the axis. As a result, manufacture of such parts via conventional methods and known additive manufacturing methods can be difficult and require large capacity machines and workspaces. Also, buildup of larger single part and/or multipart axi-symmetric assemblies conventionally requires separate build steps. Therefore there is a need for an apparatus and method for building an axi-symmetric part without separate build steps.